I Love You, Dumbass!
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang Tobio Kageyama yang berusaha untuk menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung peka, Shoyo Hinata. KageHina, slight DaiSuga, AsaNoya, TsukiYama, KuroKen. Warnings inside. Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, salam kenal, wahai readers di fandom Haikyuu! Evil author baru disini, jadi jangan galak-galak dengan Evil ya! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! *bungkuk*

Yah, Evil bingung mau ngomong apalagi, jadi langsung saja kita terjun ke cerita! Pegangan yang erat ya, minna! *lompat*

 **I Love You, Dumbass!**

 **Genre: Romance, slight Humor**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pairing: KageHina (main), slight DaiSuga, AsaNoya, TsukiYama, KuroKen**

 **Warnings: Kageyama sedikit OOC, Hinata yang nggak peka biar chapter di fic ini tambah banyak karena kalau Hinata ujung-ujungnya peka nanti fic nya selesai, Shonen-ai, alur cerita yang cukup membosankan, tidak ada R-18 karena KageHina** _ **forever sweet**_ **.**

 **Haikyuu! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!"

Pemuda berambut oranye yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun langsung memasang wajah ketakutan ketika pemuda lain yang berjulukan _'King of The Court'_ itu memanggilnya dengan nada dan wajah mengerikan sambil mendekati dirinya dengan aura imajiner hitam berkoar-koar di sekitarnya (Kira-kira di mata Hinata terlihat seperti itu). Spontan pemuda berambut oranye bernama Hinata itu langsung sujud-sujud sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali, berharap bahwa monster berkedok orang yang sedang menuju kearahnya itu pergi ke dunia lain dengan tenang.

"Hieee! Maaf! Maafkan aku, Kageyama! Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih mau lihat Natsu tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik dan imut! Jangan ambil nyawaku sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kageyamaaa!" seru Hinata panik. Tapi percuma. Mau teriak-teriak karena kebakaran jenggot pun Kageyama tidak peduli dan sekarang ia malah menarik Hinata keluar dari _gym_ , meninggalkan para makhluk yang bersemayam di situ sambil asyik main voli dengan _poker face_.

"Emm… barusan ada apa ya?"

Nah, pertanyaan bodoh macam ini pasti keluar. Padahal yang nanya jelas-jelas ada di TKP dan berdiri tepat di sebelah kejadian, kemudian bertanya sedemikian. Kurang bodoh apa coba? Oh, dan yang barusan bertanya adalah Yamaguchi, pemuda imut dan tinggi dengan _freckles_ sebagai ciri khas nya.

Tsukishima, pemuda berkacamata yang kakinya minta dibacok karena saking panjangnya, pun membalas pertanyaan Yamaguchi (karena kebetulan dia berdiri deket Yamaguchi dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda respon dari para kakak kelasnya),

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli."

…. _Nice answer_ , Tsukishima. Lebih baik lagi jika kamu tidak usah menjawab. Sungguh.

Baiklah, sementara di dalam _gym_ sedang kebingungan semua, kita kembali ke duo pasangan yang sekarang sedang berada di dekat tong sampah sambil saling bertatap-tatapan. Tak lupa angin sore yang berhembus pelan, mengangkat suasana sejuk di antara mereka berdua. _Scene_ yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan di _shojo manga_ kan?

Apa? Nggak cocok? Karena di dekat tong sampah? Masih mending daripada di dalam kamar mandi.

Kageyama masih saja menatap Hinata dengan intens sementara si empu yang merasa ditatap dari tadi ngerasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Hmm… sepertinya tercium aroma kemiskomunikasian di sini.

"Hinata!" panggil Kageyama galak, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergidik.

"I-iya!" refleklah Hinata jawab iya sambil teriak.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"

"Iya! Apa itu, Kageyama!"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Awas kalau kau sampai meleng sedikit pun!"

"Baik! Dimengerti!"

Dan alhasil, mereka sahut-sahutan sambil teriak-teriak. Ckckck, dasar nggak tahu malu. Diliatin sama murid-murid yang lagi lalu-lala tuh. Bikin nama tim voli Karasuno jadi jelek saja.

"Hinata, maukah…"

Kageyama mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dengan kencang. Ingat ya. **Dengan kencang**. Pake tenaga Hulek. Mukanya kayak om-om pedofil mau ena-enain si Hinata. Spontan Hinata langsung pasang muka pengen nangis. Ini pelecehan namanya!

"Maukah kau… maukah kau jalan denganku, Hinata?"

….

….

….

…. Eh? Apa dia bilang tadi? Hinata nggak salah denger? Oh, mungkin dia lupa korek kuping tadi pagi.

Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada jawaban dari Hinata, Kageyama pun mengulang perkataannya sekali lagi, "Maukah kau jalan denganku, Hinata?"

Hinata, yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, mencerna kembali kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut Kageyama. Tiba-tiba senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, dan ia mengangguk. Itu artinya…

Dia mau jalan dengan Kageyama!

"Oke, aku mau !" jawab pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Kageyama senang bukan main. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya! Setelah berminggu-minggu latihan, bahkan ia sampai memohon pada Tsukishima untuk membantunya, akhirnya jerih payahnya terbayarkan juga!

"Mau jalan ke mana, Kageyama? Nonton? Ke taman hiburan? Eh, ajak satu tim aja biar rame! Kan seru tuh kalo- loh? Kageyama? Ooooi, Kageyamaaaa! Kok diam saja sih!"

….

…..

…..

…..

…. Entah kenapa, hati Kageyama seketika terasa seperti teriris oleh sesuatu. Inikah rasa pahitnya ketidak pekaan seseorang?

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah insiden 'pernyataan perasaan seorang Tobio Kageyama' yang gagal, Kageyama hanya bisa meng-iya-kan perkataan Hinata dan mengajaknya nonton keesokan harinya. Dan Kageyama berusaha untuk menolak mentah-mentah usul Hinata yang ingin mengajak satu tim voli untuk nonton bareng dengan alasan duit Kageyama yang hanya cukup untuk membayar dua orang plus _popcorn_ dan minum. Beruntunglah Hinata 'agak' bodoh jadi mudah saja diakali. Hinata akhirnya mengaku kalah dan menerima penolakan Kageyama dengan lapang dada.

Kageyama tidak bisa berhenti senyum sejak pulang dari latihan kemarin hingga siang ini. Alhasil, satu rumah dan orang yang jalan melewatinya pun langsung mundur-mundur. Mungkin takut diapa-apain sama makhluk satu ini. Evil akui, wajah Kageyama ketika senyum itu setara dengan melihat suster ngesot yang tiba-tiba jalan.

Oke, _back to topic_. Sekarang Kageyama sudah sampai di depan bioskop dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk menunggu Hinata datang. Dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama Hinata di dalam sana, mulai dari A sampai Z sudah ia catat di kertas kecil yang ia selipkan di kantong celananya. Doi sepertinya melakukan sistem kebut semalam untuk menulis sekaligus menghapal semuanya. Lihat saja, buktinya ada kantung mata di bawah matanya.

15 menit telah lewat. Kageyama masih memaklumi. Mungkin Hinata dihadang adik tertjintahnya.

Tak terasa 30 menit sudah lewat. Kageyama berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin Hinata mengalami beberapa kendala di rumahnya.

Tapi, kali ini, Kageyama sudah mulai menumbuhkan tanduk, taring, dan buntut. Dia dibuat menunggu selama sejam. Film yang akan mereka tonton bersama sudah lewat jam masuknya. Ia berdiri di depan situ sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat orang-orang di dekatnya langsung kabur seperti melihat hantu. Bahkan yang berniat untuk menonton film horor pun bisa mengetes nyalinya dengan berdiri dekat Kageyama, karena Kageyama yang sedang marah itu lebih seram dari apapun.

Tililit~ Tilililit~ _hp_ Kageyama mulai berdering. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu merogoh kantong celananya dan menekan tombol hijau. Kemudian ia dekatkan barang elektronik itu ke telinganya.

"Halo-"

"MAAFKAN AKU KAGEYAMA! AKU KETIDURAN SEKALIGUS LUPA! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MINTA NATSU UNTUK MENGINGATKANKU TAPI TERNYATA IA JUGA LUPA DAN AKU BARU INGAT SEKARANG! MAAFKAN AKUUUU! MAAF!"

Rasanya Kageyama ingin sekali menguliti dan mencincang Hinata besok di sekolah.

Tapi, dia ingat kata-kata Tsukishima (benci sih mengingatnya, tapi kata-kata si kacamata sialan itu kebetulan terlintas di otaknya), bahwa kita tidak boleh marah pada orang yang kita sukai. Itu akan menaruh _image_ buruk di mata mereka. Kalau misalnya sudah jadian, sih, ya nggak apa-apa kalau sekali-sekali marah. Tapi Kageyama dan Hinata kan belum ada hubungan spesial, jadi kalau marah hanya karena hal ini nanti malah di seberang sana yang sewot. Secara Kageyama itu kan cowok. Kalau dia marah gegara hal kayak begini mah dia nggak ada bedanya sama cewek dong. Mana _pride_ dia sebagai pria?

Kageyama berusaha untuk menahan emosi dengan menghela napas berkali-kali. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, dia pun akhirnya menjawab, "Sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Nonton bisa kapan saja. Awas kalau hal ini sampai terjadi lagi, dasar _boke_."

"Iya! Iya! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Maafkan aku, Kageyama!" teriak Hinata dari seberang sana. Dapat terdengar dari nada suaranya yang lirih bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

"Ya, sampai jumpa…"

Pik.

Kageyama memasukkan kembali _hp_ nya ke kantong celana, kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan gontai.

Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus berusaha menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Lihat saja besok! Dia pasti akan membuat bibir mungil itu mengucapkan 'iya'!

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya, Evil nggak tau kesambet apaan tapi tiba-tiba rasanya ingin menistakan Kageyama itu mengalir seketika di tubuh Evil. Maap ya, Kageyama, hehe :3 *ditimpuk Kageyama***

 **Yah, mungkin Evil terlalu stress dengan belajar untuk UN sehingga Evil membuat fic ini. Doain Evil ya biar Evil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, readers sekalian! *nyengir* Dan tenang, bagi kalian yang mengira bahwa ini** _ **one shot**_ **, ini bukan** _ **one shot**_ **kok. Masih terus berlanjut hingga entah-sampai-berapa-chapter. Jadi, stay tune aja ya guys~**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Sayonaraaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna! Senang berjumpa lagi dengan kalian! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini juga bagi yang telah mem-fav, follow, dan review! owo ya, silahkan dilihat balasannya:

Varnatsu

Waaah, bagus deh kalau Varnatsu-san suka ^ ^ hahaha, tenang tenang, hanya di fanfic lah para Author bisa menistakan segala macam umat tanpa perlu takut jeblos ke neraka. Paling nyerempet ke nerakanya dikit *plakplak*hehe jangan khawatir, pasokan KageHina nya masih banyak kok. Disetorinnya satu-satu ya biar nggak pusing :3 Thx review nya!

Nozuki0107

Ah, nggak bagus-bagus amat kok… hehehe… *garuk-garuk kepala* salam kenal juga, Nozuki-san! Ini sudah dilanjutkan! Thx review nya!

 **I Love You, Dumbass!**

 **Genre: Romance, slight Humor**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pairing: KageHina (main), slight DaiSuga, AsaNoya, TsukiYama, KuroKen**

 **Warnings: Kageyama sedikit OOC, Hinata yang nggak peka biar chapter di fic ini tambah banyak karena kalau Hinata ujung-ujungnya peka nanti fic nya selesai, Shonen-ai, alur cerita yang cukup membosankan, tidak ada R-18 karena KageHina** _ **forever sweet**_ **.**

 **Haikyuu! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Murid-murid SMA Karasuno sedang berkeliaran di luar kelas. Wajar saja, karena ini sedang waktunya istirahat. Tsukishima berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan Yamaguchi yang mengekor di belakangnya, namun dua pasang kaki itu pun berhenti ketika melihat pemuda yang menyandang penghargaan wajah terseram se-Karasuno itu berdiri di depan kelas mereka, kelas 1-4. Ia berdiri di situ sambil pasang muka yang sulit dideskripsikan dengan sekotak susu di tangan. Hmm… sekilas terlihat ambigu.

"Oh, _Ou-sama_ ~ Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek, dan mungkin agak sedikit ditekankan di bagian _Ou-sama_. Yamaguchi yang di belakangnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Oh, Tsukishima, kamu benar-benar sudah tidak sayang kaki-ehm, maksud Evil,kamu sudah tidak sayang nyawa kamu. Itu Kageyama loh yang sedang berdiri di depanmu.

Mendengar kata _Ou-sama_ yang tentu saja ditujukan padanya, makin kecut saja muka Kageyama sampai-sampai susah membedakan yang mana yang muka pemuda itu dan yang mana yang ketek.

"Berisik." Balasnya singkat. Aura hitam mulai menyeruak dari tubuhnya, dan tentu saja membuat para manusia di situ ngacir, kecuali Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang sedang memegang erat lengan pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang pendek itu. Boleh lah modus sedikit. Mumpung ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tapi tiba-tiba aura hitam itu menciut dan menampakkan Kageyama yang terlihat kebingungan dengan wajah bodoh. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengusap tengkuknya atau menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kedua pipinya juga merona kecil. Dia mau memberitahu sesuatu pada Tsukishima, tapi bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

Aduh, Kageyama, kamu terus-terusan kayak gitu aja ya. Kamu _cute_ deh~ *fangirling*

Ehem, ehem. Oke, kembali ke laptop.

Yamaguchi, yang sepertinya menangkap sinyal Kageyama, langsung menarik-narik lengan baju Tsukishima.

"Tsukki mau makan apa? Biar aku aja deh yang ke kantin. Kamu di kelas aja ya," ucap Yamaguchi pada seme-ehm, maksud saya temannya itu.

"Terserahmu saja," jawabnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari pemuda _freckles_ yang langsung melesat keluar dari kelas menuju kantin.

Setelah hening selama beberapa detik, kedua makhluk itu duduk saling berhadapan. Tsukishima yang menempati bangkunya sendiri dan Kageyama yang menumpang di bangku murid lain. Kageyama pun mulai menceritakan insiden yang terjadi hari Minggu kemarin, tentang dirinya dan Hinata yang akan kencan (setidaknya Kageyama merasa kalau itu disebut kencan), kemudian ia dibuat menunggu lama di depan pintu bioskop hingga tak jadi menonton gara-gara Hinata yang lupa akan janjinya dengan Kageyama. Tentu saja dengan mendengar hal itu, sulit bagi Tsukishima untuk menahan tawanya. Alhasil, ia dilempar tatapan tajam dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Bae bae kau, Tsukishima.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya hari ini?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menumpukan tangan kirinya di mejanya. Kageyama menggeleng.

"Belum. Dia selalu saja lari ketika bertemu denganku atau ketika aku memanggilnya. Mungkin dia sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan orang lain. Jadi, sebagai calon kekasih yang baik, akhirnya aku memberikan waktu baginya untuk sendiri dan berhenti mengejarnya untuk sementara waktu," jelas Kageyama mengenai teorinya tentang Hinata dengan mantap.

Mendengar itu, Tsukishima hanya bisa menghela napas. Walau ia menemukan ketertarikan pada sesuatu selain voli, tapi Tobio Kageyama tetaplah Tobio Kageyama. Hint-hint kecil begitu saja tidak bisa ia tangkap. Sudah sangat jelas jika Hinata itu bukannya tidak mau berbicara dengan orang lain. Dengan tingkah laku pun semua orang juga bisa membaca apa yang terjadi dengan si pelaku.

Akhirnya Tsukishima pun bertanya pada Kageyama, "Tidak mau berbicara dengan orang lain atau tidak mau berbicara denganmu?"

Kageyama langsung terdiam ketika kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Tsukishima memasuki telinganya.

"… maksudmu?" tanya Kageyama, memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar. Seingat dia sih, tadi pagi dia sudah membersihkan telinganya pake _cotton bud_ , bukan linggis.

"Kau bilang dia sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan orang lain. Bukannya lebih tepat lagi kalau ia tidak mau berbicara denganmu?" ucap Tsukishima memperjelas apa yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Skak mat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak bisa membalas perkataan Tsukishima sama sekali. Setelah dipikir-pikir, megane sialan itu ada benarnya juga. Secara kan kemarin dia dibuat menunggu sejam sama Hinata, jadi wajar saja jika pemilik surai oranye kecil itu takut dimarahinya dan memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Hmm… sekarang Kageyama benar-benar setuju dengan ucapan Tsukishima, walaupun ia sebenarnya benci mengakuinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia mau berbicara denganku lagi?" tanya Kageyama sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sebenarnya nggak mau mendapatkan saran tentang asmara dari Tsukishima, tapi pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba loncat keluar dari mulut seksehnya. Yah, susu basi sudah menjadi yakult, yakult nggak bisa jadi susu basi. Udah terlanjur.

Tsukishima mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Memangnya aku ini dokter cinta? Tanya Yamaguchi sana," jawabnya seenak udel sambil memakai _head set_ nya dan mulai mendengar lagu kesukaannya, sambalado.

Aduh mas Tsuki, _taste_ lagunya kok sama kayak Evil sih~ Jangan-jangan, kita ini… * _twidling thumbs_ *

Eh, Evil merasa ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang men- _death glare_ Evil.

Ya sudahlah, lanjut.

Mendengar respon Tsukishima yang agak sialan, Kageyama misuh-misuh dalam hati.

 _Gue ancurin ntuh head set baru tau rasa lu._

Yah, kira-kira begitulah sungutan seorang Kageyama.

Daripada kelamaan deket-deket Tsukishima dan bikin kokoro Kageyama membara, akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dari ruang kelas 1-4. Dan untungnya, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Yamaguchi yang sedang membawakan makanan untuk dirinya dan Tsukishima. Memang waifu idaman ya.

"Eh, Kageyama. Udah ngomong sama Tsukki?" sapa sekaligus tanya Yamaguchi pada makhluk-maksud saya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kageyama hanya diam, nggak geleng dan nggak ngangguk juga. Tapi tiba-tiba berkata begini pada Yamaguchi, "Aku minta saranmu."

"… Heh? A-Aku? Saran untuk apa?" tanya pemuda _freckles_ itu yang kebingungan. Ini si Kageyama habis kesambet apaan sampai nanya dia. Mungkin sebentar lagi mau hujan salju di musim panas nanti.

Akhirnya cerita lah si Kageyama mengenai kejadian sial yang dialaminya di hari Minggu kemarin pada Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi hanya bisa menjawab 'ooh' sama 'terus terus' kayak tukang parkir di sela-sela cerita Kageyama biar kesannya kayak menghayati cerita. Tapi Yamaguchi nggak pura-pura kok. Dia bener-bener menghayati cerita Kageyama. Beda sama megane sialan yang lagi tidur sambil denger lagu di kelas.

"Oh, jadi begitu… Hmm… supaya bisa tetap berbicara dengan Hinata tanpa bertatap muka dengannya ya…" Yamaguchi mulai berpikir. Kageyama pun ikut mikir. Setelah cukup lama diam, dan berhubung otak mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan bau gosong, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berseru.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau dengan menggunakan surat!" seru Yamaguchi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kageyama.

"Surat?"

"Iya, surat! Dengan surat kau bisa mengutarakan segala perasaanmu! Hal-hal yang sulit diucapkan bisa disampaikan dengan tulisan!" kata Yamaguchi penuh semangat. Kageyama menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ide Yamaguchi bukan ide yang buruk. Masih mending ia mau membantu Kageyama daripada seme-maksudnya temannya.

"Hem… kau benar juga. Baiklah, besok kucoba. Terima kasih banyak, Yamaguchi."

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak membantu banyak kok. Semoga cepat baikan dengan Hinata ya."

Kageyama mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia harus segera merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia tulis di surat dan memberikannya pada Hinata besok.

.

.

.

Aaah, nikmatnya udara pagi. Hinata suka sekali menikmatinya sambil menggowes sepeda kesayangannya menuju SMA Karasuno. Angin pagi berhembus sejuk menerpa surai oranye miliknya, membuat modelnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih agak berantakan dari sebelumnya. Hari ini ia senang karena ada latihan voli. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih semangat selain bermain voli dan memukul benda bulat itu berkali-kali.

Nah, akhirnya ia sampai juga di sekolah tertjintahnya. Segera ia memakirkan sepedanya dan melesat masuk ke gedung sekolah. Tak lupa ia mengunjungi loker sepatunya dan mengganti sepatunya. Ia membuka lokernya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang jatuh dari dalam loker itu. Mungkin naruh bendanya agak ke pinggir jadinya jatuh.

"Loh? Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil meraih benda itu. Bentuknya persegi panjang, warnanya pink dengan motif bintil-bintil putih, dan disegel rapat menggunakan stiker hati hitam. Juga banyak tertempel berbagai macam stiker di sekeliling benda itu.

Sudah jelas kalau itu surat, bukan? Kenapa kamu pake acara nanya itu apa, nak Hinata?

Dan diyakinkan seratus persen bahwa si pengirim itu mengidap penyakit alay akut.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, Hinata langsung membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya, ingin tahu apa isinya dan siapa pengirimnya. Kokoronya agak doki-doki, siapa tahu surat ini dari seseorang yang nge- _fans_ dengannya.

 _ **Mawar itu merah.**_

 _ **Violet itu biru.**_

 _ **Temui aku di depan tempat sampah dekat gym sehabis pulang sekolah.**_

 _ **Awas kalau kau tidak datang.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **TK**_

… Salah. Ini mah sampah. Dan apa itu TK? Taman Kanak-Kanak?

Hinata pengen ngebuang surat itu, tapi orang yang mengirimnya menyuruhnya untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Dan kenapa harus di depan tempat sampah? Yah, Hinata nggak masalah sih. Cuman, apa nggak ada tempat lain yang agak bagusan dikit?

Haah, sudahlah. Lebih baik dirinya masuk kelas dulu dan mengikuti pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

Ya, sesuai janji, Hinata datang ke tempat sampah sebelum memasuki _gym_ dan menunggu pengirim surat misterius itu datang. Namun, bukannya bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal, alih-alih malah bertemu dengan iblis berkedok manusia alias _setter_ tim voli Karasuno alias Tobio Kageyama.

Mampus.

"Ka-ka-kageyama…! Nga-ngapain ke sini…!" seru Hinata sambil bergetar hebat. Udah ditipu sama surat nista itu, eh malah ketemu Kageyama. Pupuslah sudah dirinya!

Kageyama memandang pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan tatapan geram (Wah, salah pasang topeng kamu mas). Ia berdiri di depan Hinata dengan penuh… emm… yah, pokoknya ada sesuatu yang penuh deh. Kageyamanya sendiri aja bingung ngedeskripsiinnya, gimana Evil.

"Aku yang menaruh surat di lokermu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Kageyama. Hinata semakin dibuat merinding disko.

"… Aku tidak marah setelah apa yang terjadi hari Minggu, jadi berhenti menghindariku."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung pasang muka bego. Dia bingung antara harus bersyukur atau tidak. Bersyukur karena Kageyama tidak marah padanya atau tidak bersyukur karena dibalik ketidak marahannya itu tersimpan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Hiii…!

"Dan…. Hinata…"

Kageyama melangkah mendekat, dan berdiri beberapa senti di depan Hinata. Spontan pipi Hinata langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kageyama berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya!

"Hinata… aku… aku menyayangimu…"

….

….

Pemilik surai oranye itu terdiam. Barusan pemuda di depannya itu bilang ia sayang pada Hinata kan?

Entah kenapa, ada rasa bahagia yang bergejolak di dalam Hinata. Tidak, tidak bahagia saja. Rasanya campur aduk. Perasaan apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini dari dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap wajah Kageyama. Terlihat keyakinan yang besar tergambar di dua matanya. Ia tidak bercanda.

"Aku juga… aku juga menyayangimu, Kageyama…" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

Kageyama langsung nari ala P*Y di video klip Gentleman.

"Sung-"

"Aku juga sayang Daichi-san, Suga-san, Tanaka-senpai, Noya-san, Yamaguchi, dan yang lain! Kecuali Tsukishima sih…" lanjut Hinata dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Serasa seperti tak ada dosa.

…..

…..

…..

Kokoro Kageyama nggak kuat, emak. Kageyama harus kode kayak gimana lagi biar dia pekaaaa!

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan Evil jika garing. Dan saya turut berduka cita pada Kageyama yang ngode tapi nggak kekirim ke yang bersangkutan. Sabar ya mas *puk puk Kageyama***

 **Yah, Evil nggak akan curhat banyak-banyak karena bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Selalu stay tune ya guys~**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Sayonaraaaa!**


End file.
